Literally millions of people engage in the activity of making crafts. Some people make crafts purely for reasons of enjoyment and relaxation. Others make crafts with the end objective of selling their crafts for financial gain. Regardless of the reason for making crafts, craftmakers are generally open to new types of crafts and tools for making crafts. Like any hobby or business endeavor, there is often a drive by those engaged in such activities for new challenges and opportunities.
A craft-making tool that enables a broad range of unique and useful crafts to be made will generally be more desirable and/or useful to a craftsperson than is a craft-making tool that offers limited versatility. Similarly, a craft-making tool that enables such broad range of unique and useful crafts to be made in a simple, inexpensive manner will generally be more desirable and/or useful to a craftsperson than is a craft-making tool that is cumbersome to use and that requires the use of costly materials. Therefore, a craft-making tool that enables a broad range of crafts to be made in a simple and inexpensive manner offers useful and advantageous results.